


No More Champagne

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Champagne, Comfort, Drunkenness, Father Figures, Formula 1, Formula One, Friendship, Gen, No Romance, Party, Possibly Pre-Slash, Racing, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: "Stoffel groaned and pulled a face.  'I feel useless.' He said with a huff. Fernando chuckled.'I’m never letting you drink champagne again.' Fernando said."Or, the one in which Stoffel gets drunk at an event and Fernando tries to get him back to his hotel





	No More Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last fic of this year, a different pairing than usual because I felt inspired and always liked writing about these two when writing for Tiny Drivers (check it out ;D )
> 
> A Happy New Year (in advance) to everyone, and hopefully I can write much more fics next year :)
> 
> <3

This was not what Fernando had signed up for. Don’t get him wrong, he always gets along really well with his teammate, but this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind when he went to the Chandon party.

It had been one of the first big events for the young Belgium, and Stoffel had been nervous. For some reason he had thought that drinking a lot of champagne would be the solution to that problem, leaving him tipsy already before the first hour was over. 

Fernando had noticed and tried to stay close to him, making sure the waiters didn’t pass him too often with the glasses of champagne, but there was nothing more he could do.

At first, this was still pretty funny. The normally quite reserved Stoffel was grinning and dancing, talking in 3 languages at the same time, and just seemed to be overall happy. But after a while, after Stoffel drank even more champagne when Fernando wasn’t looking, it had started to turn bad.

Fernando was talking to some Chandon representatives when suddenly someone fell against him, giggling loudly. Fernando rolled his eyes when he saw it was Stoffel and wrapped on arm around his waist to keep him up. Stoffel was grinning widely, still swaying on his feet. 

“You okay there, Stoff?” Fernando asked, plucking a glass of champagne out of Stoffel’s hand.

“Yes, great! I should remember to drink next time as well, makes everything so much more fun.” Stoffel said, leaning heavily on Fernando. His accent was much clearer now and Fernando had to focus to understand what he was saying. Stoffel tried to reach for another drink when a waiter passed by, but Fernando caught his hand.

“I think you had quite enough, no? Let’s get you some fresh air.” He excused himself from the others and pulled Stoffel along towards the door, the Belgium protesting half- heartedly.

“I feel fine, Nando! Really!” He huffed. Fernando stopped and sighed, removing his arms from around Stoffel.

“Fine! Walk on your own then.” He said with a smirk. Stoffel stuck out his tongue at Fernando. He was still swaying and the moment he lifted one foot to take a step, he tumbled forward. Fernando was quick to catch him and moved Stoffel’s arm around his shoulders again.

“Yeah, you’re fine.” He mumbled as Stoffel sheepishly smiled at him. He pulled his teammate to the door and out of the building. It was cold and raining lightly and Fernando cursed himself when he realised neither one of them had their coat, which held their wallets and room keys. He propped Stoffel up against the wall somewhere.

“Stay here, I’ll get thee coats and I’ll be back, okay?” he said, but Stoffel caught his wrist.

“Nando… I don’t feel so good…” he had paled and his brow was furrowed in discomfort. Fernando groaned and closed his eyes momentarily in annoyance. Opening his eyes, he gently shushed Stoffel, who whimpered and coughed. Fernando carefully wiped some sweaty hair out of Stoff’s face and rubbed his back when Stoffel finally leant over to the side and retched. After a long moment, Stoffel rolled back and leant his head back against the cool wall, his eyes still slightly unfocused as he looked at Nando.

“Thanks.” His voice was hoarse. Fernando smiled and petted his shoulder.

“It’s okay, stay here, I’ll be right back.” With another glance at his teammate he went back inside the building to retrieve the coats and his car keys. 

When he came back outside, Stoffel was still sitting in the same spot, shivering lightly. Fernando noticed he had thrown up more. Stoffel’s eyes were closed with a frown. Fernando gently shook his shoulder and Stoffel groaned, trying to swat Fernando’s hand away. Finally, Stoffel opened his eyes and shakily smiled at his teammate. 

“Hi.” He said, sitting up a little more. Fernando wiped Stoffel’s mouth with a paper towel he had nicked from inside. Stoffel groaned and pulled a face.

“I feel useless.” He said with a huff. Fernando chuckled.

“I’m never letting you drink champagne again.” Fernando said. He got Stoffel’s coat and wrapped it around the man. Stoffel sighed at the warmth, smiling at Nando when he fastened the buttons. After a moment of hesitation, Fernando took off his own scarf and wrapped it around Stoffel’s neck. He pulled Stoffel to his feet, the young man groaning. Stoffel leaned heavily on Fernando when they walked to the car. Somehow, Fernando got Stoffel in the car without him toppling over. By the time Fernando had gotten in the driver’s seat, Stoffel was already sleeping, curled up in his coat against the window, Fernando’s scarf hiding most of his face.

It wasn’t a very long drive to the hotel, but Fernando drove carefully because he didn’t want to wake his teammate. He still remembered what these events had felt like in the beginning of his career and knew fully well how nervous Stoffel must have been. He smiled gently when Stoffel hummed contently in his sleep and cuddled closer to the scarf.

Getting Stoffel into his hotel room, however, was more difficult. Stoffel first off all already slept through Fernando getting out of the car, opening the door and leaning over him to unclick the safety belt. He groaned when Fernando gently shook him.

“Stoffel, wake up, I’m not carrying you.” Fernando shook, tapping Stoffel’s cheek. Suddenly Stoffel’s eyes flew open and he almost fell out of the car in his rush to lean over. Soon he was throwing up again, Fernando holding him up after just being quick enough to dodge the vomit. After a while, it was just dry heaving and Fernando heard Stoffel curse. Fernando wrapped one of Stoffel’s arms around his neck again and somehow lifted him out of the car. They stood still for a moment. Stoffel was sagged against Fernando, his full weight hanging on the man.

“Are you okay, Stoff?”

“Feel like shit.” Stoffel mumbled, burying his face in Nando’s neck. Fernando could hear the younger man’s shaky breath and some soft sobs.

“Let’s get you to bed.” He said softly. Fernando had to almost carry his teammate as they walked slowly towards Stoffel’s room. A couple of times Stoffel turned positively green, but he didn’t throw up again.

Entering the room, Fernando carefully sat Stoffel down on the bed, the Belgium immediately rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in the soft pillows. Fernando went around the room to close the curtains and to find some painkillers for tomorrow. Placing the painkillers on the small bedside table, Nando sat down on the edge of the bed next to Stoffel, who peeked at him from below the pillows.

“I’m sorry…” Stoffel said miserably. “I ruined you party as well by acting stupid.” 

“It’s okay, I know how those events can feel… Just.. Don’t drink so much again next time, okay?” Fernando answered, rubbing Stoffel’s back as the younger man’s eyes started to flutter closed again. Stoffel nodded and mumbled something. Fernando chuckled and got up.

“My room is down the hall if you need me.”


End file.
